Talk:Generation 90s Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Makeover, Part I: Suggestions *I think the main page needs a huge makeover. We have a recent activity link on the sidebar, so we should get rid of the activity feed and replace it with the usual Wiki-styled things (Article of the week, some pictures, etc.) Pretty it up. I quite dislike the look of the main page as it is. T.C.A. François 05:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC) *Sure. I would still like to see a logo made saying "Gen 90s Wiki" or something like that in the GameFAQs Font. I was planning on fixing it up sooner or later since this place is still pretty new. JoeCB91 05:13, June 19, 2010 (UTC) *I'd prefer sooner. Better to get things done now. And I'd prefer not having the logo in the GameFAQs font so we can leave some room for originality. T.C.A. François 05:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *After I get back from Class tomorrow I'll try to do some work on it. JoeCB91 05:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Makeover, Part II: Early Developments *I did some new stuff with the main page that might make it look better, and I made a temporary logo that we can use until a better one can be created. JoeCB91 17:27, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *The hell? I posted the new logo, and I did what it told me to do in the little help section. Yet it still hasn't gone up.JoeCB91 00:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *Arial font? Even if it is a temporary logo, that is unacceptable. The least you could've done was use a nicer-looking font, such as OptimusPrinceps or Helvetica. T.C.A. François 07:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *I did this in 2 minutes on MS Paint! It doesn't have either of those (from what I remember). JoeCB91 07:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *Eh, I'll try to help in fixing up the front page in any way I can. I'm learning some neat ways to spice up the Wikia to help make it a bit more professional. T.C.A. François 07:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *I like the way it looks now. JoeCB91 18:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *I took the liberty of creating a bunch of new redirect pages and new pages in general, edited some other pages to make them better, edited the Timeline to make it smoother, and edited several user pages, notably the TCA page, the Nibbler page, and the Joe page, to add infoboxes. T.C.A. François 08:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Topic Archiving I propose we archive some of the topics on Gen 90s, complete with the date it was posted. T.C.A. François 12:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Depends on which ones you want to try that with. If anything eventful comes up yeah, but the older ones that have been purged a long time ago could just get a little overview like some of the other pages do. JoeCB91 21:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Formatting *I think we need to discuss how to format the user pages. Joe, you seem to be doing a History/Biography/Posting Habits/Random Trivia thing, whereas I go with a History/Personality/Relationships/(Notable Achievements)/(Quotes)/See Also format. I believe my format is a bit better, since History/Biography can just be combined into one History section and the Posting Habits can go along with the Personality section. In addition, I think you should only add sections when we get info on them, rather than copy/pasting a bunch of them and having the user articles end up totally blank. T.C.A. François 22:14, July 24, 2010 (UTC)